STARGATE CahpterPart 6: Cliffhanger!
by NavyReservist
Summary: You have to read...


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. I only own one character so far Parker but my other character Na'ni will be revealed soon!

Alien Stargate Room

Daniel comes to find himself lying on steps, with O'Neil and Brown hovering over him.

O'NEIL-"Jackson! It's all right. It's over."  
(to Brown) "Stay with him."

O'Neil moves away.

BROWN-"Jackson, just listen to me. Keep moving. It wears off in a minute."

FERRETTI-"What a rush."

PARKER- "Why am I not surprised? It's always for the rush with you, isn't it Ferretti?"

Ferretti looks at Parker's gluteus Maximus and smirks, but before he can comment O'Neil starts up.

O'NEIL-"Prepare to move out."

The wormhole is still active as the men and Parker turn on their flashlights and look around. Daniel stands, and the wormhole shuts off. Several men light flares.

O'NEIL-"Three teams, let's go."

KAWALSKI into radio-"Three teams. Go."

The men move out, leaving flares in their wake. Daniel follows behind. He pauses with one man to look at a strange ringlike structure in the ceiling.

KAWALSKI-"Team two, move out."

The teams continue to recon in an organized pattern.

REILLY-"Clear. No contact."

O'NEIL-"Freeze. Hold for sounds."

Two men with monitoring equipment move forward. They head to the entrance, which is bright with sunlight.

COMPUTER VOICE- Oxygen ratio stable.

BROWN-"Conditions are similar to inside."

O'Neil dons his sunglasses.

O'NEIL-"I'm gonna take a look around. Kawalski? Parker? Ferretti?"

The three move forward as other team members follow in the pattern. Daniel follows with them, studying the smooth walls of the structure. They walk across a small bridge onto a sandy desert. The team pauses, jolted when they see three moons behind the pyramid.

DANIEL smiling-"I knew it!"

LATER-

Ferretti works with a piece of equipment.

COMPUTER VOICE- Point three-three-two.

O'NEIL-"Report."

KAWALSKI-"A quarter mile perimeter survey is just about complete, sir."

Daniel walks around the outside of the pyramid.

O'NEIL-"Wrap this up. Get everybody back inside."

KAWALSKI-"Right."

O'NEIL-"I want all of you back through the Stargate within the hour."

KAWALSKI-"You're coming with us, aren't you, Colonel? Sir?"

O'Neil ignores him motioning for Parker to follow. She quickly catches up to him not needing to ask what its about. Daniel walks down the ramp to the others.

O'NEIL-"Jackson, start working on the Stargate."

FERRETTI low, to Kawalski- "What's that all about?"

KAWALSKI low-"I dunno, Ferretti."

DANIEL-"I-I'm gonna need more time. I mean, there's bound to be more structures here, or some other traces of civilization."

O'Neil starts working on one of the pieces of equipment.

O'NEIL-"Not this trip. Just get back in there and reestablish contact."

DANIEL"Well, it's not that easy. This is a replica of the great pyramid of Giza. We're not gonna find any hieroglyphic inscriptions or carved relief. I mean, we really need to look around more."

Ferretti and Kawalski have joined O'Neil an Parker and heard Daniel's response.

O'NEIL-"Your job here is to realign the Stargate. Can you do that or not?"

Daniel nods, then shrugs.

DANIEL-"I can't."

The four look stunned.

PARKER threateningly-"You can't or you won't?"

DANIEL-"I can decipher the symbols on the Stargate, but I need an order of alignment. Now those coordinates were marked on tablets back on Earth and there must be something like that here. And I-I just need to find it."

He chuckles nervously and Parker shakes her head in disappointment.

KAWALSKI-"Find it? Whaddya mean, find it? You didn't say anything about "finding" anything."

DANIEL-"Well, I assumed the tablets would be here, I mean right here."

O'NEIL-"You assumed?!"

KAWALSKI angry-"You're a lying son of a bitch!"

He shoves Daniel to the ground and Parker rolls her eyes not the least surprised by Kawalski's reaction.

KAWALSKI- "You didn't say a word about finding anything."

O'NEIL-"Kawalski."

O'Neil steps between Kawalski and Daniel, who's shakily getting to his feet. Parker walks over to him helping him up. The other men are starting to look over.

O'NEIL-"Set up a camp down here. Organize our supplies."

KAWALSKI-"Sir..."

O'NEIL-"You've got your orders."

Kawalski sighs and moves away, others following.

LATER-

Men continue to cart supplies to their camp, set just outside the pyramid. Some tents are already pitched.

FREEMAN-"Geez, it's hot."

FERRETTI-"You know, I can't believe we're stuck here."

FREEMAN-"Don't be such a doomsayer, Ferretti."

REILLY-"Yeah, give it a rest."

BROWN-"Yes, please. If we're not back soon, they'll just turn on the 'gate from the other side."

FERRETTI-"Oh, no. It doesn't work that way. You see, if you don't turn it on from here, we're screwed. So I'm telling you guys, we're not going anywhere!"

REILLY-"Shut up."

He breaks off as he notices Daniel arriving, lugging his suitcase and one of the equipment cases.

DANIEL-"It's a nice tent. Oh, we each get a tent. That's nice."

Alien Stargate Room

O'Neil and Parker are the only two in the room, O'Neil opening a hidden panel on the rover. He sets a cylindrical device, arming it. Parker stands near the entrance of the room and looks back at O'Neil.

Outside at the camp set up by the men. Daniel amuses himself by opening up the pockets in his tac vest. He finds some candy bars and other items. Feretti and some others watch from a distance.

DANIEL to himself-"What the hell is that?"

He tosses the unknown item aside and continues muttering.

FREEMAN to Ferretti-"Talk to him."

Ferretti scratches his nose and heads over to Daniel.

DANIEL still to himself-"I've got everything here but sunblock."

Daniel turns around to see Ferretti behind him, holding his suitcase.

DANIEL-"Hi."

FERRETTI-"Hey. Isn't there something you should be doing right now? Like...getting us out of here?"

Ferretti throws the suitcase at Daniel, who ducks. The suitcase flies over him and down a sand dune. The team watches Ferretti, looking amused. Daniel looks down at his suitcase, then at the item still in his hand.

DANIEL-"Foot powder. Great."

He drops the foot powder and heads down to retrieve his suitcase. Freeman slaps hands with Ferretti.

FREEMAN-"Now that's cold."

Daniel's suitcase has broken open, so Daniel is recovering all his books from the dune.

-

In the alien Stargate room O'Neil continues to assemble the device, adding a timer, pausing when he hears Parker.

PARKER- "Someones approaching Sir."

She rushes over to his side trying to look inconspicuous as he finishes his assembly and closes the panel just as Kawalski enters.

KAWALSKI-"Base camp is up, sir."

O'Neil checks a small remote device and surreptitiously hides it from Kawalski.

-

Daniel sitting on a sand dune has taken a break from retrieving his books and sits to eat a Fifth Avenue candy bar. He notices some large animal round prints in the sand and stands. The prints continue past his sight over the dune. He begins to follow the prints, finding over the next dune a large animal munching on some desert vegetation. It is a mastadge, and it has a harness. Daniel looks around, but no one is nearby.

Parker and O'Neil arrive at the camp and put down their equipment. He looks around.

O'NEIL-"Where's Jackson?"

The men all look blankly at him as Parker looks around.

-

The mastadge looks up nervously as Daniel approaches.

DANIEL softly-"It's okay. It's okay. Sh-sh-sh. That's a good boy."

He holds out his hand, palm up for the mastadge to sniff. The mastadge rears its head, then calms. It starts sniffing his other hand, which still holds the candy bar.

DANIEL-"What? You want some of this? Here you go, you like that?"

He breaks off a piece of the candy and holds it out. The mastadge takes it gently from his hand.

DANIEL-"There you go."

PARKER-"I wouldn't feed that thing!"

Parker, O'Neil and Kawakski have arrived at the top of the dune. They're pointing their weapons down at the mastadge. Daniel looks up and grabs the harness.

DANIEL-"It's got a harness! It's domesticated!"

He pets the side of the mastadge, but something has spooked the creature. It rears back, Daniel backs up, entangling his ankle in the loose rope attached to the mastadge's harness. As the mastadge runs away, Daniel is swooped off his feet and pulled behind it.

O'NEIL-"Aw, damn it!"

He starts running after Daniel and the mastage. Kawalski cups his hand and shouts.

KAWALSKI-"Let go of it!"

Daniel yells out as he's dragged along across the sands, unable to gain purchase on anything or reach the ropes!

DANIEL-"Ahh! Help me!"

O'Neil and others chase after the beast.

DANIEL-"Help me! Aaaah!"

O'Neil and the others stop, out of breath. The mastadge is still going strong, running through the desert sands, Daniel dragged behind, yelling.

Further along in the desert An unconscious Daniel gets licked in the face by the mastadge. He comes to, choking at the vile smell. Parker, O'Neil, Kawalski, and Brown are just reaching him.

BROWN-"You okay, Jackson?"

O'Neil gets distracted from Daniel's predicament by what he sees.

O'NEIL-"Kawalski. Parker. Brown."

They get up and follow O'Neil. The mastadge continues to nudge at Daniel whose still sitting on the ground.

DANIEL-"Ugh. Get away from me."

O'Neil and the others pause at the top of the dune. Daniel stands and sighs, petting the mastadge absently as he watches Brown and Kawalski drop, weapons ready on either side of a standing O'Neil. Parker stands just on the other side of Kawalski her weapon down as she see these people as not being a threat. Daniel joins them, the Ra necklace shining brightly from where it came out from under his shirt during his dragging.

In the sands below is a large mining region near some tall rock pillars. Several people are working at the mines in very primitive conditions. There are ragged coverings set up as shade from the sun.

WORKER (spotting the group)- "Chien pe-ow. Mieu."

SKAARA (also spotting them)- "Chien pe-ow. Mieu. Mieu. Mieu, shien mow."

O'Neil and the others approach, the mastadge still following. Skaara approaches them. Everyone else has stopped work.


End file.
